This Can't Be True
by OliviaOwl14
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are the perfect couple. Percabeth have been together since the end of the Titan War, two years ago. But what if something happened to their relationship? Like a certain goddess of marriage meddling in their relationship. P. J and A. C POVs'. Very dramatic, and this chapter ends on a cliffhanger! Don't forget to review! Enjoy, guys.


**Hey, guys! Thanks for reviewing my last story, "Amnesia". Don't worry, I'm not completely done with that yet; I'm still writing a few more chapters! But I just thought I'd bring this story into the mix. It's called "This Can't Be True" and I wrote it last year, I think. It's an old one, but I've edited it in a few places and I think you'll like it. Remember: reviews are appreciated! Once you've read it, please review it! Enjoy. :D **

**Percy **

I parked the car out front of Annabeth's dad's house. Putting it on idle, I rested my fist under my chin, studying it. I was picking Annabeth up for another year at Camp Half-Blood. We were both eighteen now, just two years after we beat Kronos and his army of monsters, and just two years after Luke Castellan, the guy who changed the fate of the world, died.

Waiting for Annabeth was like putting iron nails in my eyes. The longing to see her again was so painful that I couldn't bear it any longer. I jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

A moment later, I was knocking on the front door. Her dad answered it, his 'mad scientist' goggles hanging around his neck, an old sweater on, and odd socks sticking straight up out of his Converse.

"Oh, Percy," he said, flustered. "Annabeth's getting ready to go upstairs. I was just studying the wingspans of warplanes in the second World War. Do you want to come and join me?"

I shook my head, politely, but very firmly. Once you got Dr Chase started on the subject of World War II, or anything to do with World War II, you'd be stuck there till Christmas.

"I'll just go up and help her, if that's okay, Dr Chase," I said, awkwardly shuffling past him and then going up the stairs, two at a time.

Once I was on the landing, I stared at the door directly opposite me. Decorating it, there was Annabeth's favourite architectural structures, like the Parthenon, the Statue of Liberty, the Eiffel Tower, etc.

Personally, I couldn't care less about that stuff, but that's just me. Like her dad, Annabeth gets stuck on topics she really loves, e.g. like architecture. And she goes on forever and a day about it. So I generally try to avoid those situations.

Now I pushed open the door, to reveal Annabeth studying her suitcase and backpack, the suitcase perfectly zipped up and bulging with clothes and shoes, etc, the backpack nearly full. Something glinted at her waist and caught my eye: her dagger, the one Luke gave to her when they first met and she was seven.

I stepped forward, and Annabeth, sensing something behind her, tensed up. Before I could react, she'd whirled around, shoved me against a wall, and had her dagger at my throat. "Hi," I squeaked. She gasped, chucked the dagger on to her dresser and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe. I told her that, and she released me.

I kissed her once on the lips, and then we hugged again. She let me go, and folded her arms. "Well, Seaweed Brain," she announced. "Even though it's practically impossible, your head seems to have grown bigger!" I rolled my eyes at her and pulled her close, her head jutting out from under my chin. She stood on her toes and kissed me. After a while, I pulled away gently, saying, "So, when are you going to be ready? Chiron's probably waiting for us; I told him we'd be coming soon." Annabeth frowned. "Well, I was going to bring my cap, but it seems to have disappeared."

Annabeth's mum is Athena, goddess of wisdom, and usually the gods give their children special magical items to help them. I'd received Riptide, a sword, from Poseidon, that morphed into a pen, and always returned to my pocket if I lost it. Annabeth had a New York Yankees baseball cap that enabled the wearer to become invisible. Usually, her twin stepbrothers stole it and then ran off with it, but apparently they hadn't this time.

I saw her tense, then spring into action. She hurled herself at a corner, then came up a moment later triumphantly holding the cap in her hand. "Found it!" she sang, gloating just a tiny bit. Stuffing it into the smallest pocket of her backpack, she zipped it up, then swung it onto her shoulder.

I stepped forward, grabbed the suitcase and started trundling it down the stairs. I could hear Annabeth following me, quietly. I stopped and spun around. Putting my hands on her shoulders, I turned her to face me.

"Okay," I said, quietly. "What's up?" Annabeth started to breathe deeply. "I ... had a dream," she began. I looked at her sympathetically. Demigod dreams are nothing to joke about.

"Hera appeared, and she said something," she continued, reluctantly. "She said that something bad would befall us. She said, and I quote, 'You will regret a recent decision you have made.' Then she disappeared in a white mist and Rachel came in and said, in that creepy Oracle voice, she... she spoke a prophecy. To sum it up, I'd say that something bad's about to happen to... to me and you. As a couple."

I sucked in a breath. Nothing bad had happened to us that had (in my mind) equalled with the Titan War. That had to have been the most 'traumatic' experience in my life so far. Annabeth leaned into my chest, shaking.

I pushed her off and looked at her sternly. "Annabeth. Pull yourself together. The only time I ever got this upset about a nightmare was when I dreamt that blue candy was no longer in stock." She laughed miserably. "Look, just calm down, come with me to camp, enjoy the year and we'll cross any bridges when we come to them."

She hesitated, then nodded, seemingly resigned. "Okay." Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself, and hefted her backpack more securely on to her shoulder. Smiling at me, she kissed me once lightly on the nose and exhaled in a little puff. "Let's go."


End file.
